


The Dead Watches

by Iantheforlornwriter



Series: The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings Drabble Collection [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Banter, Caves, Death Threats, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, afraid, gimlibeingafraidofcaves, legolasbeingadick, scared Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli isn't afraid of the dark caves they had to walk through. No, he wasn't. He was adamant he wasn't. Legolas, didn't help however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Watches

Gimli didn’t like this one bit. It wasn’t because he was afraid of the dark, in fact, that was quite the contrary. If decapitating more than a hundred orcs and uruk-hais combined, wasn’t enough to dissipate the lingering fear he had within him, he didn’t know what would. As he looked up from his feet, which he always did when he was thinking, he noticed that Legolas, the elf in their three man company was, talking. 

“The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.” He was saying to Aragorn as they walked into the cave. It was the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain. Gimli didn’t like this. The dead? Living? Never a good thing. Something that he wished he would never have the pleasure of experiencing in his lifetime.

“I don’t like this.” He said as the trio step foot into the mist that enveloped the ground. Gimli heard a crunch as they did, he hoped he was stepping on leaves. Yes, leaves. Very good.

“Do not tell me you are afraid?” Legolas asked, a smirk clearly forming on his face. He unsheathed his bow. Aragorn, was minding his own business, uninterested in what his companions were talking about. He only had one goal. 

“I am not afraid, elf! Don’t take me for some commoner who’d never seen battle.” He spat, as he hurried alone in from of them, trying to prove the point that he wasn’t afraid. Even if he was a little. He was kidding himself of course, he was scared lots. He felt his heart beat faster, cold sweat dripping down from his forehead. He puffed up his chest, walking steadily.

Legolas shook his head, jerking his head towards Gimli’s back, signalling to Aragorn as to what he was about to do. Aragorn, just stared at him. “You can’t honestly think, that is a good idea.” He had said. Gimli was too far ahead to hear them speak. If they kept the volume of their voice to nothing more but a whisper.

Quickening his pace, Legolas caught up with the dwarf. In a nonchalantly sort of manner, he walked beside him and look down to face Gimli who was now holding his axe very close to his chest, as though something was sure to pop up from the mists and attack him.

“The quicker we get out of here, the better.” He had muttered to Legolas as they walked further along the path. The mist looked as though it would never end. Using the edge of his bow, Legolas knocked it against the dwarf’s back, resulting in a loud, and fearful yelp from Gimli. 

“Not afraid, you said?” He smiled as he hung the bow on his back sheath again.

Gimli was holding his axe in the air, obviously thinking that something or someone had grabbed him and he needed to defend himself. He stared the elf straight in the eyes, a scowl on his face. “I will kill you elf. I will, kill you.” He said in between pants as he tried to breathe in air again. 

“Perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand?” Aragorn insinuated as he held them both by their shoulders, (which put him in an awkward position, both literally and figuratively as one was shorter than the other). 

“I’ll still kill him.” Gimli huffed as he dropped his axe to rest at his waist. He couldn’t wait to get out of here.


End file.
